Harry Potter: All Spark
by corendel
Summary: Unspeakable Lily Potter does some consulting work for the American Ministry of Magic. Little does she know the strange Cube she encounters will forever change her unborn child's life.
1. Harry Potter: All Spark

**Harry Potter: All Spark**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either Harry Potter or Transformers. Don't sue, please. I'm poor.

Lily Potter was tired. An Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries, she had just been called in on a consult for the Colonies. Apparently, the muggles found something that is giving off a strange energy signature. The United States Magical Government wants to know if it a lost relic of wizarding history or something they shouldn't bother with.

Being unable to determine for themselves, they brought in a consult. An extremely tired and hungry consult. A very pregnant consult, who currently happened to be retching up breakfast.

"I know baby," she murmured to her stomach. "Mummy doesn't like portkeys either. Oh, not another kick. Settle down, settle down."

"Mrs. Potter? Are you ok?"

Lily looked up into the eyes of another witch. Apparently this was the person she was doing the consulting for.

"Yeah. The baby just doesn't like portkeys. Neither to I, and when you combine the two of us, well, there is the result. Let me just vanish this up," she said, reaching for her wand.

"Yes, well, my name is Margaret Gates. I'm in charge of the project her. Let me fill you in on the details. From what we can tell, this is a secret muggle facility. They are also in the progress of studying the … Cube."

"Cube?"

"Yes, we don't know what it is. All we know is it's cube-shaped and is giving off massive energy readings."

"Hmmmm, well I suppose it could be any number of things. Can you take me to it?"

"Of course, let me just disillusion you first."

The duo made there way through a labyrinth or corridors, bypassing muggles as they went. Finally they entered a large room. There it was, the Cube. It was a massive structure, easily the size of several houses, and just echoing of power.

"Wow …"

"We were all pretty amazed the first time we saw it too. It just … oozes power."

"I know, I can feel it. Well, can we get any closer? I need to be within a few feet to run some of the higher level diagnostic charms."

"Yeah, just watch out for some of the muggle equipment."

"Roger." Making her way over to the Cube, she took out her wand and began casting charms. She was confused. The Cube was reeking of power, but it wasn't magical. It was something else. Oh well, didn't matter, she had done her job. Motioning over to guide, she indicated to her to approach.

"Well, as you can see from the results of this charm, whatever energy it's leaking isn't magical. You shouldn't have to worry about anything."

"All right, thank you for coming out here by the way. We couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem, it was …" Lily was interrupted as the Cube began to resonate. A spark of energy lanced out towards her, infusing her with its power. _All Spark_ passed through her mind, before she slipped into unconsciousness.

The Healers could never find anything wrong with Lily Potter, or her unborn child. The blast from the Cube appeared to travel through her body without any repercussions. But none of them knew that, within her womb, the forming magic of her child had integrated that power of the All Spark's energy.

* * *

Harry Potter was not a happy child. He had just escaped from another session of 'Harry Hunting,' and was now wandering home, dreading Aunt Petunia's reaction to whatever lies Dudley made up about him today. 

_I just want a friend_, he thought. _Just one friend.__Someone who I can talk to and play with._

_Oh joy, home already._ He walked past the garbage cans that Uncle Vernon would undoubtedly make him put out later that night, and saw that Dudley had already broken is new remote control toy car. Picking it up for no reason, he looked at it sadly.

_Dudley takes such horrible care of his toys._

Looking at it again, Harry suddenly felt an incredible warmth run through his body and out of his arms, into toy he was holding. He felt a sudden flaring of knowledge in his mind as he mentally felt the toy's presence. It was as if it was an extension of his body, and he knew it was alive.

Dropping it, he looked on in awe as the toy car transformed. Wheels retracted and arms reached out, the car taking on a humanoid body as it looked up at its creator.

"All-Spark," it said, dropping to his knees.

"Wow," Harry said, in child-like innocence. "Are you alive?"

"Your will has brought me into being, All-Spark."

"Why do you call me All-Spark? My name is Harry."

"That is what you are. You gave me life; you are the All-Spark."

"Hmmm. Will you be my friend?"

The toy racecar just looked at him questioningly.

"I mean, I've never had a friend. I just thought it would be nice if you … anyways, we have to go inside. It would be really bad if Aunt Petunia caught us out here. Or even worse if Uncle Vernon came home early. I need to hide you."

Before any protest could be made, Harry picked up his creation and rushed inside. Sneaking passed his Aunt, who was spying on Mrs. Number 5, he quickly rushed into his cupboard.

"All-Spark, why did you create me?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how I could have made you. I mean, strange things happen around me sometimes, but I don't understand anything."

"You are the All-Spark, you created me. I feel the power within you. What is my purpose?"

"I don't know. I found you in the garbage can; Dudley threw you out. I was looking at you, thinking how much I wanted a friend, and how horribly Dudley treated his toys, and then I felt this warmth. It went through my arms, and then you were alive. I don't understand it."

"So, I have no purpose? I am a mistake?"

"Well, you can do whatever you want! I suppose you could be Dudley's toy again, or if you want, I would really like a friend."

"I do not wish to return to being the plaything of anything. I will be this … friend."

Harry smiled, and started to tell his new friend about life at Number 4 Privet Drive. He was extremely surprised at the robot's response to his living conditions. How a toy car formed missile launchers and miniature machine guns he didn't know, but he had to pounce on the creature to prevent it from killing his family.

"No," he told it. "You can't kill them."

"Why?"

"That would be what they would do, and I want to be better than them."

"I understand, All-Spark, but I do not like it."

"Neither do I, but I won't drop to their level. What do I call you anyways, do you have a name?"

"I am not aware of any assigned designation."

"That means no, right? Well, it says here on one of your stickers 'Havoline.' Do you want that do be your name?"

"That is, adequate, All-Spark."

* * *

_Wow, magic exists__ and I am__ a wizard.__ And I'm famous; I'm__ the Boy-Who-Lived._Harry didn't know how he viewed that title, but he figured it couldn't be any worse than being called All-Spark by all his robotic friends. 

In the years since the creation of Havoline, natural curiosity had taken its course and Harry decided to see if he could make any more friends. And Harry quickly learned just how far his power extended. He tried turning rocks or plants into friends, but it never worked. Finally, he deduced that the power only worked with machines, after experimenting on several other things he found discarded in the garbage.

Havoline was now accompanied by Castrol and Kendall. They were also formed from another of Dudley's discarded toys, a pair of walkie-talkies this time. The small whale quickly threw them into the wall in anger when he found their range was only several dozen feet, and he could not talk to his friend several houses away. Nevertheless, they were extremely useful to Harry, and Havoline was happy to have brothers.

Presently, however, Rubeus Hagrid had just returned Harry from his shopping trip at Diagon Alley. Learning the truth about his heritage, he was amazed to see how much money his parents had left for him, and quickly went on a shopping spree.

Hagrid, it seemed, almost didn't want Harry to buy any school supplies, though. He discouraged him from getting anything more than the basic supplies, and tried to get him to limit the amount of books he bought at the magical bookstore of _Flourish and Blots_

___Luckily I'm stubborn_, thought Harry. _Besides, what is it his business what I do and don't buy. I needed t__hose books. And that bottomless, featherweight, and self-shrinking __trunk is priceless. How else am I supposed to bring all my robots to school with me?_

___Hopefully these books will tell me why I can bring machines to life. I didn't want to ask __Hagrid__ about__ it__, and I don't really want to ask anybody else__ either__ for that matter. Uncle Vernon did always say I'm a freak. Maybe I am, but this will by one oddity I'm not complaining about._

___But still, a wizard, me? I almost can't believe it. I probably wouldn'__t if all my friends weren't living machines I somehow gave life to._

_Harry, finally in his cupboard, expanded his truck and decided to read some books. Looking inside, he sighed. The bottomless trunk was full. __I hope __Havoline__ and the others help me read these, otherwise it will take forever._

* * *

___The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

_Rushing out of Dumbledore's office, Harry quickly traveled to the flooded girl's bathroom on the second floor. Paying no attention to Myrtle this time, he hissed at sink, and watched as the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets opened._

_Jumping down the hole, his descent was slowed as he neared the bottom by the numerous charms he had cast years ago. Ever since he had discovered the entrance and slew the Basilisk inside, he had used the Chamber as a base of sorts, an area where his robotic friends could live in peace._

_Strangely enough, although no muggle technology was supposed to work at Hogwarts, his friends always had. Harry never gave it much thought, however, and was just happy they were there, although he thought it had something to do with the fact they were alive._

_Now, he needed their help. He didn't know what to do with this new twist of Dumbledore's. Every year it seemed the man had something planned for him. The Philosophers Stone, a possessed teacher, a Death Eater teacher, forcing him to compete in a tournament he didn't enter, and now this prophecy._

_Last year, Castrol and Kendall had been lifesavers in helping Harry look up spells for the Triwizard Tournament. Without them, he would never have found that fire shield spell and the confundus charm he used to defeat the dragon, or the bubblehead charm he used to breathe underwater in the Second Task. He was hoping they could help him again._

_"I need help," Harry said, reaching the main area of the Chamber of Secrets._

_"Was your mission not successful, All-Spark?"_

_"No, I got my godfather killed. But I don't want to think about that right now. Right now, I need advice. You see, we never knew why Voldemort targeted me and my parents. The Headmaster refused to tell me, until tonight. Apparently there is a prophecy that says me and Voldemort will fight, and only one of us will survive. I don't want to die."_

_"Neither do we want you to die, All-Spark. You created us, and without you, no more can be made."_

_"Do you have any ideas on what I can do? I've already decided to shove my pride down my throat and force feed myself Occlumency until I manage to learn it, so something like this doesn't happen again, but do you have any other ideas? Voldemort is years more experienced than I am, and I don't know how I will ever catch up, especially if he is going to be constantly making attempts on my life."_

_"We will help you, All-Spark."_

_"I know. That's why I'm here. But I have no idea what to do."_

_"No, we will help you," Havoline said, revealing his weapons as miniature missiles and gun barrels came into view. Castrol and Kendall nodded their assent, and also displayed their armaments._

_Harry now understood. They intended to fight along with him. "Thank you, friends, but I don't want to involve you in war. Besides, there are only three of you."_

_"Then make more. You are the All-Spark."_

_Harry blinked. __Why __didn't I__ think of that_, he thought.

* * *

_Two weeks later, Harry was traveling home on the Hogwarts Express, his robotic friends safely hidden in his trunk. As the train rolled into the station, Harry disembarked to see the sour face of his Uncle Vernon._

___I just love summers. __So much._

_That night though, was extremely rewarding. Creeping out of his room sometime after midnight, when the rest of the family was sound asleep, Harry proceeded to silently open the front door and creep out onto the lawn._

_He smiled when he saw Uncle Vernon's new car sitting in the driveway. Walking towards it, and reaching out to it with a familiar power, he slowly poured life into it._

_Backing away, his work complete, he smiled as the car shuddered and transformed. It was the largest thing he had ever brought to life, towering even over the house. The giant began to bow before him, as all his other creations had._

___Oh yes_, he smirked, _most definitely a 'power the Dark Lord knows not_._'_

* * *

_AN: Hehe, this bunny popped into my mind last night, and I stayed up all night writing it. Basically, the All-Spark left echoes of its own power in Harry's developing magical core, and he integrated that into himself. So while Harry can bring machines to life, they aren't entirely independent. They are tied to his magical core, which is why they go around calling him All-Spark and following his commands. I can't wait till the transformers movie comes out on DVD. Actually, I'm buying Blue-Ray, just for it. And an HDTV, yeah._


	2. A New Threat

**Chapter 2 – A New Threat**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either Harry Potter or Transformers. Don't sue, please. I'm poor.

**--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---**

Alright, I wasn't going to continue this, because I really didn't have any ideas on what to do, but lots of people asked, so I tried to put something together. Read it at your own risk.

--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---

Harry sighed. He was so going to be facing a court martial for this.

Voldemort had been defeated years ago, with the help of his mechanical friends, and Harry had subsequently been exiled from the Wizarding world for the heinous crimes of demon summoning. He tried to explain to them that Rust Bucket, Storm Rider, and Gravatrix were not evil demons he brought forth from the underworld, but they didn't listen. They refused his claims that anything of muggle origin could ever be greater than something build by wizards.

Harry, being cut off from Quidditch, feeling the need to fly again, and having no real muggle education to fall back on, soon found himself knocking on the front door of the local RAF recruitment office.

He quickly rose through the ranks, if not for his own piloting skills then due to the fact the Storm Rider had altered his appearance to that of the fighter jet he was assigned. It was extremely reassuring to know that the craft you were piloting wanted to prevent any crashes or accidents just as much as you did.

Of course, then Gravatrix had to go and identify some strange energy signatures, energy signatures that matched the ones given off by him and the others. And of course one of those signatures just happened to coincide with the location where that American army base was destroyed.

So a court martial, for stealing his 'plane' and going out to the States to find out what was going on.

_'Bloody hero complex,'_ he whined, blaming himself for his own misfortune.

_'Sometimes,__I wish I was still fighting __Voldemort__. Life was somehow easier then, even if I was under the constant threat of__death. It was hilarious back then, laughing as Death Eaters tried to figure out how to destroy Rust Bucket an__d the others,__ panicking as their__ powerless curses just reflected__ off their armor. I still remember the final__ battle…'_

FLASHBACK

_"__Malfoy__ must be really happy about this," spoke Harry._

_"Indeed, Master," replied the ever faithful Rust Bucket, the Transformer that was created from Uncle Vernon's company car.__ "It seems like something that would inflate his ego into … stellar quantities."_

_"__Haha__, you still need to work on your humor a little bit, Rusty, but you're right. __Voldemort__ basing all his operations out of __Malfoy__ Manor must be a really big ego boost to him."_

_"Are we going to attack?"_

_"Tonight?__ No. We sent off Storm Rider and __Grava__trix__ to assimilate better forms. I don't think they were happy being those antique__ relics we found at that landfill__. We'll wait till they get back. Then, then we'll attack."_

_"Excellent, Master."_

_Several days later an attack was made on __Malfoy__ Manor. The wards shattered as giant mechanical bipeds walked onto the grounds, charging up __their weapons as they moved. Cannons blasted as various structures around the yard went up in smoke. The greenhouse, the __quidditch__ padlock, they all disappeared in a haze of fire._

_"Milord," __whimpered Peter Petti__grew, better known as __Wormtail__, or the __Marauder__-Th__at-Betrayed. "Someone is attacking us!"_

_"The wards have fallen!" screamed __Lucius__Malfoy__. His manor was being attacked, what was he supposed to do? How would he preserve the __Malfoy__ legacy?_

_"Master!" shouted __Bellatrix__Lestrange__. "Will you let me go play with whoever is out there? I could claw out their eyeballs, peal off their skin, listen in joyous rapture to all their screams!" She was salivating now. "Please Master! Let me play!"_

_"We are those who are pure of blood," spoke __Voldemort__, quietly, from his makeshift throne. __"We shall not allow the __Mudbloods__ to prevail against us. Go forth, my loyal Death Eaters, and destroy those who oppose us. We will take back what is rightfully ours, and will reign for all time!"_

_Cheers went up from the crowd as they moved out. Their lord would not let them die, would he?_

_But all was in vain, as the__y__ exited the manor only to be confronted with massive golems. They thought that perhaps it was Dumbledore and his Order who were attacking, but no, it was these giants. And they gleamed in the moonlight, looking faintly … __muggle__ …_

_"Die __muggle__ abominations!" screamed one Death Eater, launching a killing curse at the nearest golem. Laughing, __Gravatrix__ grinned as the curse reflected off his metal body, blasting off in a random direction._

_With__out a sound, the three Transformers began to annihilate the prejudiced witches and wizards. One by one they annihilated them, __crushing them under their feet, as they marched forward._

_On the other side of the Manor, just entering the wards, stood Harry Potter, surrounded by three more Transformers, albeit smaller ones. They only stood to about waist height._

_"Just like __Voldemort__," Harry mused, "To send his men towards the slaugh__t__er, while he hides in the deepest basements of __Malfoy__ Manor.__"_

_Walking forward, he addressed his companions. "Castrol, Kendall, __Havoline__are__ you ready? Moody is helping us out, setting up anti-apparition wards right now. Your brothers are already wreaking havoc, so our job is to sneak down into the Manor and kill __Voldemort__."_

_"Affirmative," they each spoke__, before reverting into a toy race car and a pair of walkie-talkies. Sco__o__ping them up, Harry put them in__to__ a bag and slung it over his shoulder, before getting out his invisibility cloak a__nd slipping it on, beginning his journey into the Manor._

_"Master!" sniveled __Wormtail__. "The __muggle__ abominations are winning, and anti-apparition wards have been set up around the property. What are we supposed to do?"_

_Voldemort__ never got to answer, however, because at that moment a loud bang was heard, as Pettigrew dropped over, dead, a large whole in his face. Taking off his cloak and stepping out from the shadows,__ Harry approached the Dark Lord, holding a gun forwards._

_"Potter!__ What are you doing here? Are you the one responsible for this attack? Do you really expect you can defeat me, the great Lord __Voldemort__?"_

_"No Riddle, I'm not here to defeat you, I'm here to destroy you." The bag Harry was carrying is exploded, as the Transformers leaped out in their humanoid forms, ready and primed for battle. _

_"Remember,__ my__ friends, make it as painful as possible, he deserves it."_

_"No!" screamed __Voldemort__ as they began to attack, blocking bullets with __protego__ while flinging killing curse after killing curse at the robots, only for them to have no effect.__ "No!__" he shouted again, as they moved into hand-to-hand combat range. His cries were useless however, as Harry looked on without mercy, watching __Voldemort__ b__eing ripped apart, limb by limb, as his flesh was torn away._

END FLASHBACK

Looking at his navigational screen, Harry observed they were halfway over the Atlantic by now. "Faster than any jet we've ever made, Storm, but we still need to go faster. And you've communicated for Rusty, Havoline, and the others to acquire some other form of transportation, right?"

Harry's only answer was the roaring of the engines as they increased threefold, pressing him back into his seat as the acceleration kicked in.

IIIIIIIIII

"Mr. Secretary," spoke the unidentified man. "I need to speak with you. It's about what's been going on."

"Look, I don't have time for this right now …"

"I'm with Sector 7; I think you need to have a look at what I have to show you."

"Look, I have never heard of any Sector 7. It's Sector 1 through 6, and then 9. There is no 7."

The man frowned. _Sector 9?__What'__s__ Sector 9?__ No matter, it's not important right now._ "Sir, you need to see this, I am here on Presidential authority."

The Secretary of Defense frowned. Couldn't this stranger understand that he didn't have the time to talk to him? Suddenly the lights flickered and an aide announced the network was down. Okay, maybe he did have the time to talk.

The Secretary was astounded. Aliens? Sector 7 dealt with alien incursions? That was almost more unbelievable than Sector 9. Still, he had to do anything in his power to protect this country. It was his sworn duty.

"Now, Mr. Secretary, we've already captured one of the units, and a family they were in contact with. If you come with me, we can hopefully resolve this situation."

"Very well, we can …"

"Sir!" another aide interrupted. "We have visual reports of an aircraft approaching. It's a fighter jet. We are receiving radio hails. It has a British call sign sir, and is ignoring warnings to vacate airspace."

"What?"

"It's right over head of us sir. Wait, we are detecting an energy surge … it's stopped! Right above us."

"How? It's a jet, not a chopper."

A dull thud resounded throughout the Pentagon as Storm Rider impacted the ground, carrying its Master in its hands. Reaching down, it released Harry, just as the Secretary of Defense and his small group arrived.

The Sector 7 representative was stunned. He had seen the frozen unit they were studying, but never had he seen a working model. Storm Rider was tall and sleek, possessing a thin body armed with small arms weapons and what appeared to be various styles of knives. He spouted a large booster back on his back that was framed by two forward flipping cannons.

"Captain Harry James Potter, British Royal Air Force," interrupted a young man, shocking the group out of its silence. "I detected some energy readings that were comparable to my friend's, here, thought we might come help out. I was also kinda hoping you could speak to the RAF command back home, talk them out of giving me a court martial."

"What the hell is going on!"

"I've come to help, Mr. Secretary."

"But how, I thought they were attacking us! How do you have one right there!"

"I don't know about any others, but as for Storm Rider here … well, Sector 9, Mr. Secretary."

Sector 9. The Secretary's eyes widened. The magical division. Those damn idiots always interfering in the lives of normal people.

"Sector 9, does that mean the others are also …"

"I don't know, sir. I've always been able to do … this, but I've never heard of anybody else who was like me."

"Hmmmm." The Secretary mused. This captain could be beneficial, especially if the others attacked again. "Alright, we are heading out for the Hoover Dam. I suppose you can come along with us. You have any more of those by any chance?"

Harry smiled.

The Sector 7 representative, meanwhile, was in almost in a state of shock. _'How does he have one of those … things … and we didn't know about it. And what the hell is Sector 9?'_

**--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---**

**AN:** Anyways, here is Chapter 2. Sector 9, if nobody guessed, is the part of the government responsible for relations with the magical world. And as for how Voldemort was killed, well, what can be better than him not being killed by not only muggle ways, but specifically muggle toys, especially if those toys are a pair of walkie-talkies and an electronic race car. Ahhh, the irony. I enjoyed it at least.

**--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---**


	3. An Old War Renews

**Chapter 3 – ****An Old War Renews**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either Harry Potter or Transformers. Don't sue, please. I'm poor.

Some small amount of time later, Harry found himself in front of the Hoover Dam. '_So much for Roswell,'_ he thought, '_I never would have thought this is where they keep the aliens. Maybe that's the point?'_

Turning around, he heard the whirl of a helicopter touching down. As it touched down, and its passengers began to disembark, he saw the two young teenagers he was told about. A small sonic boom also revealed the existence of Storm Rider, circling over the dam. Rusty and Gravatrix were still in route.

_'That must be Sam. __Crazy story, going to buy a car only to get an advanced robotic life form.__ Still, stranger things have happened to me.'_

Leaving the second helicopter behind, Harry and his entourage began traveling into the dam. Contemplating the events of the past several days, he was yanked out of his reverie by an annoying, whining voice.

"Are you going to tell me yet?"

"Look, Sector 9 is classified. It's not surprising you don't know about it. And as much as I want to tell you just so you'll leave me alone, I can't. Just go away."

"I have the highest clearance available! You have to tell me what it is!"

"Can't."

"Now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Gentlemen!" interrupted the Secretary of Defense, fed up with both of them. "We have more important things to do! Like saving the planet! That's a lot higher on my priority list then your bickering. Now shut up, both of you."

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled, giving one last spiteful look at the Sector 7 agent before falling in behind the Secretary.

Approaching a set of large steel doors, they opened to reveal an even larger room. Various workers were running around, and the quite hum of machinery could be heard. At the far end appeared a monster. It was dozens of feet tall, and its very appearance exuded darkness and pain. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was in frozen stasis.

Another Sector 7 agent approached, leading Sam and his group forward. "This is NBL-1," he spoke, showing them Megatron.

"What does 'NBL' stand for?"

"Non-Biologic Lifeform. Learn the lingo, now, he was found approximately sixty years ago in the frozen Antarctic. We put him into cryo-stasis and brought him here."

_'Idiots,'_ Harry thought, _'Always leaping before they look. I mean, he doesn't look like a happy camper, __what's__gonna__ happen if he wakes up? __Damn,__ and I just got involved. They way my look runs, we have about two hours before he reactivates and starts wrecking havoc. __Why me?'_

"All modern technology is based of this guy here. The microchip, cell phones, everything can be tracked back to him. We owe our civilization to this discovery."

There was a moment of silence before Harry voiced his earlier thoughts. "Are you sure it was wise capturing that thing? Look at it, it doesn't look very friendly."

"He's not," spoke Sam. "His name is Megatron, and he's the leader of the Decepticons. They are here looking for something called the AllSpark …"

Internally, Harry jumped. AllSpark? That was what his robots sometimes addressed him as. It was always either AllSpark or Master, they never called him anything else. '_Bugger, this is important. Maybe I can finally find out why I'm so different.'_

"… and they want to use it to create a new army. It can turn ordinary machines into living beings. You see, they lived on this machine planet called Cybertron, until a great war broke out, and the planet was destroyed. The Decepticons are the bad guys, and the Autobots are the good guys. Both had casualties, and now the AllSpark was lost. Megatron wants it so he can restart the war.

My car is an Autobot. I would like it back."

"Hmmph. Shows how naïve you are. Your … car … is far too great of a security risk to leave alone. Think for second, child, if it was actually one of these Decepticons, would it not tell you it was an Autobot?"

"You have it." Harry interrupted. Looking towards the Secretary of Defense, he continued. "Ever since we entered this facility, I've been feeling a little strange. Like there was a great source of power here."

"Does this deal with … Sector 9?" asked the Secretary, ignoring the look of confusion on any of the Sector 7 agents who were within hearing range. What was Sector 9? They all thought.

"I don't know. Like I said earlier, I've never met anybody like me before."

A sudden rumble shook the building. "We are under attack!" shouted a nearby Marine.

"Show us the Spark!" called Sam. "And get me my car. He can help."

"No, you're car is a dangerous piece of alien technology. We cannot just allow it to go free, we have …"

"Give him the damn car!" interrupted the Secretary. "And take me to this Spark. If this is what they want, we have to find a way to hide it."

"You, and you!" Harry shouted, pointing to two marines who were standing nearby. "You're coming with me. We need to get out side and see what's going on, and then clear a path to the escape vehicles."

IIIIIIIIII

Harry arrived outside only to hear the sickening crunch of Storm Rider being thrown into the side of the dam, then falling forward into the river.

_'Bugger, I __gotta__ go help him.'_

"You two, go get the cars for the Secretary. I'll be back." And with that, Harry vaulted over the side of the damn, using magic to slow his decent to the point where crashing into the water only slightly knocked the breath out of him.

The water was cold, and the current rough, but Harry managed to swim steadily enough to reach Storm Rider's floating bulk.

_'Oh, this isn't good. It looks like his armor and circuitry got all torn apart, and then fused together into a massive ball of … stuff. Crap,__ he's never fought against other Transformers before. Actually he's only fought against Death Eater's. __This isn't good; he obviously doesn't have the training he needs. I'm surprised he's even still alive. Focus on the now though, Harry. You need to fix him.'_

Reaching into his back pocket, Harry withdrew his wand. Focusing his energies, he slowly built up the power he would need to repair something as large as Storm Rider. With a small grunt, he forced the energy down through his arm and out into his wand, and watched in relief as Storm Rider put himself back together.

"Storm," Harry questioned, now that his robotic friend once again had a head to speak with, "Why is it that you and the others never manage to die? Not that I'm not happy you're alive, but I am curious."

"AllSpark, we are tied to your energy."

"My magical core?"

"Correct, it is the power that gives us life. Without it, we would die, but as long as it exists, we will live, no matter what state our physical bodies may be in."

"So does that mean when I die …"

"Yes, when you terminate, our existence will also end, AllSpark."

"I'll try and do everything in my power to change that, Storm."

"Fear not, Master, we are happy to have been blessed with the gift of life in the first place."

Silence stood for several moments, until the cold water of the river caught up with Harry and he started shivering. "Come on, Storm, let's get out of here. Rusty and Gravatrix should be here soon, along with the midgets, so let's go. I just felt the AllSpark move. Looks like Sam was able to take it out of the dam. Come on, quickly!"

Storm Rider's only response was to lift his Master up and jump into the air, reverting into his fighter jet appearance as Harry took control of the helm.

IIIIIIIIII

Sam was happy. He had his car back, and was currently moving away from imminent death. Moving fast. Fast is good, very good, in that type of situation.

But still, death was hanging over his shoulder, so he was slightly worried. And he had the AllSpark in the backseat. Everyone would be coming after him, that wouldn't be good.

The Hoover Dam was … confusing. _'It's strange,'_ he thought, _'__that the government is so inept. I have to say, I am curious about what Sector 9 is too, but the government not knowing about one of its own departments, that's crazy.__ And Sector 9 had their own Transformer. Isn't that was Sector 7 was for? So what is going on?'_

Sam almost shouted for joy when he saw the familiar sight of a semi-truck race by. '_Optimus__ Yes! We're saved!'_

Of course, that cheer ended abruptly, as a Decepticon suddenly attacked, tearing through a bus on its way to the AllSpark. Bumblebee increased his speed, as Optimus and the others turned back around to face this new threat.

Then, Bumblebee took to the fight. Ejecting his passengers and the cube, he transformed into his humanoid form, lobbying weapons at the Decepticons. But being alone, he was quickly overwhelmed, and got shot down.

These Decepticons were viscious, how could they hope to win? How could they even survive?

IIIIIIIIII

Harry soared overhead in Storm Rider. Checking his radar, or the Transformer equivalent of it, he saw that Optimus was currently engaged in battle with a Decepticon, and that Sam and the AllSpark were hiding in a city with Bumblebee. Rusty and Gravatrix were in route. Only a few minutes left.

Then one of the Decepticon lights blinked out. Optimus had won. But Bumblebee's light was blinking, dangerously. He was wounded, and the AllSpark was unguarded. He couldn't take that chance. He needed the Spark, so his Transformers could survive independent of him.

_'I can't wait for Rusty and __Gravat__rix__have to move out now. They can catch up later__.'_

"Storm Rider, change course. Take us in … your brothers can catch up later."

"Affirmative, Master."

IIIIIIIIII

Sam ran. The AllSpark was entrusted into his hands, and he had to keep it safe. But the Decepticons were trailing after him, leaving a swath of destruction and pain in their wake.

A sonic boom broke through his thoughts. It was another Transformer!

_'It just transformed! That was that British pilot'__s __Autobot__. Where is he?__ What? No! He ejected in the air. Oh crap, he's __gonna__ fall! Wait? He's … fine … just brushing the dirt off his pants? __How did __he survive a hundred foot fall? Just what__ the hell is Sector 9?'_

Another loud roar was heard. '_Optimus__ Wait, who are those other two with__ him? Are they with __Mr. I'm-A-British-Pilot-Who__-Is-In-A-Secret-Organization-And__-Can__-Somehow__-Survive-Deathdealing-Falls?__ This is __so confusing.__ Wait, __Optimus__ is coming towards me.'_

"Sam, do you have the Cube?"

"Yeah, right here."

"I will try to stop Megatron. However, if I fail, it will be up to you to destroy the Cube. We cannot allow any more Decepticons to be born. When I tell you, you must thrust the Cube up into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

Sam ran again. He had to give Optimus time to destroy Megatron. He didn't want to think that Optimus might lose. Although he had known the robot for only days, he had already grown attached. Megatron was strong, but he couldn't be invincible. Optimus would win. He had too!

Sam looked back, and ran even faster, ignoring his screaming muscles. Megatron wasn't attacking Optimus, he was chasing after him. He ran into a building, and up onto the rooftop, trying to survive. Megatron had him cornered, what could he do? He looked at the Cube again … the family motto came to mind. _'Without sacrifice, there is no Victory.'_ He jumped.

_'Why am I not dead? Oh, __Optimus__ caught me. Somehow I'm strangely calm about all this. And look, __Megatron__ is chasing us again. That's nice. What, __Optimus__ wants t__o destroy the Spark? He wants to commit suicide? No!'_

Sam shoved the Spark up into Megatron's chest. He bit back a scream as he was suddenly blinded by the power of the Spark, its energy discharging. Heat rolled over him in waves as Spark was destroyed.

Megatron did scream. His soul was being ripped apart, and he knew it. He could feel it shredding, piece by piece. He died.

Optimus looked at the two. Sam has saved his life. A human had saved the life of an Autobot. "Thank you, Sam," he spoke, trying to voice his feelings of gratitude. "You saved my life."

He walked over to Megatron, and retrieved the remains of the Cube, crushing it into dust in his fingers.

The threat was no more.

--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---

This chapter feels like crap. I rushed it out cause I want to be done with this and continue my Gundam Seed marathon. Anyways, only the epilogue is left, then it's Fin.

--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either Harry Potter or Transformers. Don't sue, please. I'm poor.

Megatron was dead, killed by Sam.

The cube was gone. Harry's only hope of freeing his friends was gone. Crushed beneath Optimus Prime's fingers.

The pulse of the cube, that steady pulse of power that Harry's magical core resonated with, was gone. The Autobots had just signed a death warrant on their race; they could make no new Transformers.

Disillusioning himself, Harry crept towards where the remains of the cube lay. He watched as the Autobots dispersed, falling back to the defensive line the humans had created.

Perfect, this was his chance. Nobody was watching.

He looked at its remains, the small pile of dust sitting in Megatron's chest.

He concentrated, feeling that familiar power, the power he turned machines into living beings with. He drew up his magic, twirling it around with this power, bringing both to bear on the remains of the Cube.

Stretching out his hand, he acted. Dust slowly flew up, forming a rough cloud. Slowly, it solidified, growing edges and straight surfaces. It turned into a Cube.

Harry smiled, and slipped back into the shadows, AllSpark in hand.

Fin

--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---

Well, that's it. I'm out of ideas. The epilogue may have been pretty crappy, but at least the Transformer race will not die out.

Now, I can continue on my Gundam Seed marathon. Has anyone ever though of a Gundam Seed/ BattleStar Galactica 2003 crossover? Lacus would try and be friendly with the Cylons, and N-Jammer Cancellers would make BaseStars obsolete. Ahhhh …. I drool now.

--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---


End file.
